Tanz der Liebenden
by Sara12
Summary: Eines Tages stand er wieder vor ihrer Tür, nach solanger Zeit. Was hätte sie auch tun sollen, sie hat ihn ja geliebt...Später lemon! Abgeschlossen!
1. Default Chapter

Tanz der Liebenden  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Meine Finger gruben sich in den noch heissen Sand. Die Sonne war den ganzen Tag über gleissend gewesen. Nun war das alles völlig belanglos: der kilometerlange Sandstrand, der sich paradiesisch vor mir erstreckte, das grenzenlose, kristallklare Meer das um meine blutgetränkten Füsse zu tanzen schien. Ja, Blut. Ich saß tief in der Scheisse, um nicht zu sagen, zu tief. Gnadenlos schlugen diese Fäußte auf mich ein, diese Fäußte, diese Hände, die mich vor langer Zeit einmal, es schien mir fast wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, zärtlich berührt hatten. Heute hätte ich es mir nicht mehr vorstellen können. Die Zeit stand still und doch schien die meine langsam abzulaufen. Meine Knie sanken immer tiefer in den Sand. Ich kniete vor ihm und versuchte krampfhaft mich mit den Händen abzustützen. Ich wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit mittlerweile vergangen war, aber wir mussten schon Stunden kämpfen.  
  
Am Anfang hatte ich seiner ungeheuren Kraft noch standhalten können. Ich war ja schliesslich seine Schülerin gewesen und hatte viel von ihm gelernt. Er hatte mir beigebracht, wie ich mich zu verteidigen hatte, in welche Position ich mich zum Angriff stellen sollte und welche Trittkombination meinen Gegner am ehesten zu Boden schicken würden. Aber irgendwann war der Kampf einseitig geworden und ich hatte schon lange aufgegeben. Ja, ICH hatte aufgegeben, IHN aufgegeben. Normalerweise hätte ich eine Niederlage nie akzeptiert, das hatte mich dieser stolze Sayajin- Krieger auch gelehrt, aber ich konnte einfach nicht kämpfen, nicht gegen ihn.  
  
Als er vor ein paar Tagen wieder vor meiner Tür stand, war ich überrascht gewesen, aber ich hatte mich gefreut. Nun merkte ich, was der Grund für meine innere Freude gewesen war. Hier im Sand, blutverschmiert, begriff ich, dass ich ihn noch liebte. Ich lag ihm zu Füßen und er schlug mit solch einer Wut auf mich ein, das ich vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, innerer Schmerz, seelischer Schmerz. Ein Zittern ging durch meinen Körper. Nun würde es bald vorbei sein. Er musste dies auch gemerkt haben, denn seine Schläge wurden weniger grausam und er prügelte nicht mehr unkontrolliert schnell auf mich ein, sondern machte kleine Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Hieben, so als würde er auf ein neues Beben, das durch meinen Körper ging, warten.  
  
Er hatte mein Leben in der Hand und ich bezweifelte, dass er es verschonen würde.  
  
Bilder zogen an meinen Augen vorbei:  
  
Ich sah UNS an einem dieser unzähligen Sonntage, an denen wir zusammen am Strand gewesen waren. Er trug diese Short's und dieses dunkelblaue Hemd, das ich so gerne mochte. Er hatte sich immer gut gekleidet aber dieses Hemd, das er wie immer lose aufgeknöpft trug, ja, ich liebte es.  
  
Ich hatte ihn geliebt, und ich liebte ihn immer noch!  
  
Ich konnte doch nicht alles verlieren, ich musste es einfach versuchen. Mit einem Ruck zog ich alle noch verbliebenden Energien an mich und drehte mich langsam auf den Rücken. Ich sah direkt in seine dunkelbraunen Augen, die an diesem frühen Abend fast schwarz schienen. Etwas überrascht fragte er: « Du bist auch noch da? Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich zum Friedhof tragen.«Dies sagte er mit solch einer Kälte, das ich fast wieder zu zitten begann. Ich wusste, wie kalt er sein konnte und deshalb beschloss ich hart zu bleiben. Ich fasste noch einmal all meine Energiereserven, hob meinen rechte Faust, und schlug zu. Der Schlag landete in der Magengegend. Ich musste einen guten Moment erwischt haben, denn er fiel rückwärts in den Sand. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet und war mir nun, wie ich ihm zuvor, schutzlos ausgeliefert. Ich nutzte meinen Chanze und setzte zu einem ka-me- ha-me-ha an.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht!" dachte ich bei mir und doch zögerte ich...wenn ich jetzt loslassen würde. Ich könnte ihn nicht mal richtig verletzen, dafür war ich im Moment einfach zu schwach, das wusste ich, aber sein Ego, seinem Ego könnte ich einen Stich versetzen. Ich hob nochmals die Hand.  
  
Im letzten Augeblick hielt ich jedoch inne. Ich konnte doch nicht den einzigen Mann brechen, den ich je richtig geliebt hatte. Ich zog die Energie zurück und ließ mich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie sehr mein Körper von den vielen Wunden schmertzte. Ich zuckte zusammen und biss auf die Zähne. Ich durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen. Ich wischte mir das Blut vom Mund und fuhr mir durch die blauen Haare, die vom mittaglichen Bad noch leicht feucht waren.  
  
Er muss sehr überascht gewesen sein, von meiner Reaktion, denn er stand nicht auf, um mich weiter mit seinen Tritten und Schlägen niederzustrecken. Im Gegenteil, er blieb liegen und starrte mich an.  
  
Was jetzt geschah, konnte ich mir nicht erklären. Es ging alles so schnell. Ich sah seine Lippen, auf denen der Schweiss wie kleine weisse Perlen im untergehenden Sonnenlicht glitzerte. Auf einmal machten sich wieder diese hundertausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch bemerkbar. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach. langsam beugte ich mich zu ihm herunter, bis mein Gesicht dicht vor seinem war. Er tat nichts, und so drückte ich meine Lippen auf die seinen.  
  
Mit einem harten Hieb beförderte mich Vegeta zurück in den Sand. Nun konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr halten. Meine Gefühle hatten mich überwältigt, und noch bevor meine Lippen die seinen gesucht hatten, wusste ich, dass sie mich zurückweisen würden.  
  
Es war nie so gewesen.zwischen uns.wir hatten einander geliebt.und einen wunderbaren Jungen.Trunks.großgezogen. Aber irgendwann, ich weiss nicht mal mehr wann genau, kam er nach Hause und sagte mir, er habe jetzt seine zweite Hälfte gefunden, und dass ich es nicht sei. Er ist damals mit diesem Flittchen abgehauen. Ich glaube, Lilo, ja so hieß sie. Aber, als er dann an diesem Donnerstag vor der Capsule auftauchte und mich zu sehen wünschte, da war ich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder glücklich gewesen. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass er nur eine Kampfherausforderung suchte, dann hätte ich ihn nicht gebeten zu bleiben. Und doch, ich hatte seine Gesellschaft genossen, auch wenn er nicht viel mit mir geredet hatte, nur abfällge Bemerkungen gemacht, oder mit beiden Armen vor der Brust dagestanden hatte um mich mit diesen hasserfüllten Augen anzusehen. Was hatte ich ihm nur getan dass er mich so hasste?  
  
"Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen!" schrie er wutentbrannt, und wieder prasselten Hiebe auf mich nieder, wie ein Regenschauer. "Ich hasse dich!" Ich verstand nicht ganz, was er damit meinte, hatte der Kuss ihn etwa so erbost? Was sonst hatte ich getan, was ihn so wütend gemacht haben könnte? Hatte es etwas mit seinem Verschwinden damals zu tun? Vieleicht war er ja gar nicht wegen dem Flittchen verschwunden ? Voller Angst fragte ich: "Was habe ich dir denn bloß getan?"-"Tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht wüsstest!" Jetzt wurden die Hiebe immer fester und ich brach wieder zusammen. Vorher war ich nur knapp dem Tod entkommen, aber wenn er so weitermachen würde, würde es dieses Mal kein glimpfliches Entkommen geben.Angst erfüllte mein Herz, und ich konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Vieleicht hatte mein Vater doch recht gehabt, als er mir einmal gesagt hatte: 'Gefühle machen den Geist schwach' Aber nein, ich war nicht so herzlos, konnte nicht ohne mein Herz kämpfen. Aber jetzt ware es nötig gewesen. Ich liebte diesen Mann, dieser Mann, der im Begriff war, mein Leben auszulöschen.  
  
Meine Gedanken bahnten sich ihren Weg. Warum war er so wütend, damals, und auch jetzt noch? Als er bei mir aufgetaucht war, hatte er schon so finster ausgesehen, es musste also schon vorher etwas passiert gewesen sein? Auf einmal begriff ich.ICH war Schuld an seiner Wut, ich war wirklich der Grund.damals.als er so plötzlich verschwunden war.das war der Grund.3 Tage vorher hatten wir gekämpft. er wollte trainieren.und ich hatte mich breitwillig als Trainingspartner zur Verfühgung gestellt, da unser Sohn mal wieder seinen alten Freund Son-Goten besucht hatte.da hatte ich ihn das erste Mal in meinem Leben besiegt.ich war solch guter Laune in den Kampf gegangen, dass ich ihn, ich weiss bis heute noch nicht wie, besiegt hatte.hatte ich etwa nach so langer Zeit seinen Stolz gebrochen? Ja, dessahlb war er verschwunden, mit dieser Lola, er konnte mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, so sehr war sein Stolz verletzt. Aber was war dann geschehen? Wieso war er zurückgekehrt, um sich zu rächen? Oder hatte er etwa auch Lola getö.? Ich zwang mich nicht weiter zu denken. Das konnte doch nicht sein, er konnte sie doch nicht getötet haben, so kalt war er doch nie gewesen! Oder hatte er sich so geändert? War alles meine Schuld, alles wegen diesem bescheuerten Kampf? Aber nein, sie konnte doch gar nicht's dafür, schließlich war ich es ja gewesen, die.Vieleicht war er ja doch nicht glücklich geworden mit ihr, und wusste nicht wohin, desshalb war er zurück gekehrt? Oder doch bloß aus Rache?  
  
Dann fasste ich einen Entschluss, wenn es wirklich so war, wenn ich seinen Stolz gebrochen hatte, und er desswegen so wütend war, dann wolte und konnte ich nicht mehr damit leben. Ich hatte ihn verletzt, so tief, wie noch nie jemand es getan hatte und es tat mir so furchtbar leid. Ich spürte wie eine Träne über meine Wange kullerte. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte. ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Ich drehte mich langsam um und versuchte seine beiden Hände zu fassen. Ich konnte seinen wunderschönen Augen nur noch durch einen Tränenschleier sehen. Ich wusste, dass es das letzte mal sei, dass ich sie sehen würde und so prägte ich mir jede Falte, jede Faser seines engelsgleichen Gesichtes ein. So versanken wir in eine kurze Stille. Dann fasste ich all meinen Mut und fragte: "Ist es das? Willst du unbedingt gewinnen? Bitte! Dann..dann. TÖTE MICH!  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 1 


	2. Tanz der Liebenden Kapitel 2

Hi, ich hatte den zweiten Teil schon fertig und lad ihn dann hiermit hoch, ich möcht erstmal für die lieben Kommentare bedanken  
  
Pepperann: danke, ist nett von dir, hab zwar ne halbe Stunde gbraucht, bis ich die Einstellung gefunden hab, aber jetzt müsste es gut sein *gg*  
  
cat-68: hiermit hab ich ja den nächsten Teil hochgeladen, danke *knuffl* Also, wünsch euch viel Spass und hoffe, dass euch der zweite Teil auch noch zusagt ^^' Baba *knuddl* Eure sara  
  
  
  
  
  
Tanz der Liebenden  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich konnte nichts hören. Unmöglich. Eine lähmende Stille umgab mich.War ich etwa schon im Himmel? Oder gar in der Hölle? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Nichts war so, wie die anderen es mir beschrieben hatten. Son Goku hatte nie eine solche Stille erwähnt. Was also war geschehen ?  
  
Langsam versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen. Das war gar nicht so leicht, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Ich konnte mich kaum bewegen, alles schmerzte. Schmerzen? Nein, ich konnte wirklich nicht tot sein. Oder spürt man im Jenseits seine Schmerzen noch? Ich konzetrierte mich etwas stärker und konnte wenig später schon, noch unklare Umrisse erkennen. Ich war.in.''Oh Gott.ICH LEBE WIRKLICH NOCH.und ich bin.in.SEINEM ZIMMER!!''  
  
''Na? Hast du gut geschlafen? Du Weichei!'' das sagte er mit diesem gewissen Grinsen. Sofort begannen diese hundertausend Schmetterlinge, die ich fast vergessen hatte, schon wieder zu schwirren. Nein, diesmal war es kein einfaches Schwirren, es war mehr ein.ein Flattern. Ja, ein wildes Durcheinander der Gefühle. Eine heisse Welle lieft durch meinen Körper. Er. All seine harten Gesichtszüge waren verschwunden und stattdessen.lächelte er. Ja, Vegeta lächelte mich an. Das konnte doch nicht war sein, das musste ein Traum sein..und doch, alles war so..so wirklich. ''Ich bin kein Weich.!'' Weiter kam ich nicht, denn ich zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und schrie leise auf. Ich hatte mich noch nicht vollends vom Kampf erhohlt. Ich beschloss, nichts mehr zu sagen, wenn er noch etwas wissen wollte, dann musste er eben warten.  
  
Wie war es nur zu diesem Sinneswandel gekommen? Warum hatte er mich nicht getötet? Und warum um gotteswillen, lächelte er mich an?  
  
''Ich lasse dich jetzt allein. Schlaf! Du musst dich regenerieren!'' Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Gleich darauf fiel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Die unzäligen Fragen, die ich mir stellte, ließen mich auch jetzt nicht los. Ich erwachte mehrmals und wollte mich jedesmal heben und zu ihm gehen. Aber ich zwang mich liegen zu bleiben. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht jetzt!  
  
Irgendwann, es muss schon dunkel gewesen sein, wachte ich auf. Ich schaute kurz auf den Wecker, der zu meiner Linken stand. Halb Fünf! Ich drehte mich nochmal und befühlte meine Wangen. Die Wunden waren fast verschwunden und meine Glieder schmerzten nicht mehr. Er musste auch den Sand von mir abgewaschen haben, denn ich fühlte mich seltsam rein. Ich beschloss in die Küsche zu gehen, und nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, falls ER nicht alles vertilgt hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich grinsen, ja, er hatte immer sehr viel gegessen. Ich bemerkte, dass er meinen Kampfanzug, oder das, was noch von ihm übrig war, entfernt hatte. In seinem Schrank fand ich jedoch ein relativ langes T-shirt, das ich mir kurzerhand überzog. So leicht bekleidet machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten. Ich schlich leise hinaus, denn ich wolte ihm nicht begegnen, noch nicht.  
  
Auf halbem Weg kam ich an meinem Zimmer vorbei. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, was bedeuten musste..Schlief er etwa in meinem Zimmer? Sonst achtete ich immer darauf, dass die Tür geschlossen war, damit es nicht zu kalt wurde. Ich haste kalte Zimmer. Jetzt musste ich einen Blick riskieren. Ja, er lag tatsächlich in meinem Bett. Warum? Er..hätte.mich doch auch.in mein Zimmer.Ich beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Zuviele Gadanken schwebten schon in meinen Kopf. Leise schloss ich die Tür und setzte meinen Weg nach unten fort.  
  
Er hatte wohl tatsächlich alles aufgefuttert, denn im Kühlschrank fand ich nicht's weiter, als eine gähnende Lehre. Jetzt musste ich wohl oder übel in den Voratskeller hinunter!  
  
Langsam stieg ich die Treppen hinab. Ich hatte mich schon als kleines Kind vor diesem Keller gefürchtet, hatte es immer gemieden , ihn zu betreten. Doch seit mein Sohn ausgezogen war, Vegeta abgehauen, und meine Mutter nur noch gelegentlich zu Besuch kam, war ich ein, zweimal unten gewesen, um eine der Flaschen Wein zu holen, die mein Vater mir hinterlassen hatte. Er war schon lange tod, aber es versetzte mir immer noch einen Stich, wenn ich diesen alten, modrigen Weinkeller betrat. Er hatte ihn geliebt. Plötzlich war mir zum Weinen zumute.  
  
Ich hatte den Keller noch nie während der Nacht betreten, zusehr schauderte es mich. Jetzt, hier, im Dunkel, schien er noch angsteinflößender, als sonst.  
  
"Gut! Meine Mutter hat vorgesorgt!" Sie kam jedes Mal, wenn sie zu Besuch war nach unten und füllte die Vorräte auf. "Nur so, für den Notfall!" sagte sie immer. Ich hatte mich immer darüber lustig gemacht, aber jetzt war ich froh darüber.  
  
Ich versuchte mich in der Dunkelheit irgenwie zurecht zu finden, was mir jedoch nicht so ganz zu gelingen schien. Ich stieß gegen die unmöglichsten Dinge und blieb jedesmal erstarrt stehen. Ich zwang mich jedoch weiter zu gehen, ich wollte das schaffen, ich musste das schaffen! Allein, ohne Hilfe, allein, ohne.ohne IHN.  
  
Als ich den Vorraum dann endlich durchquert hatte, fing ich sofort an, alles Nötige zusammen zusuchen. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Keller raus. In meinem Kopf schwirrten die unmöglichsten Bilder herum, ich sah Blut, lauter Blut... und Schatten, große Mächtige Schatten schienen mich zu verfolgen, und Augen, Augen, plötzlich sah ich überall Augen. "PAH, Märchen, alles nur Märchen, sowas gibt es doch gar nicht!" Versuchte ich mir einzureden. In meinem Eifer bemerkte ich jedoch nicht, wie sich mir langsam eine Gestalt näherte, und ich reagierte auch nicht auf meine Sinne, die mir entgegenschrien, so schien es, dass sich mir ein gefährliches Ki näherte.  
  
Endlich hatte ich alles zusammen, was ich brauchte. Ich drehte mich um und wollte nur noch eins, diesen Raum verlassen, raus.RAUS AUS DIESEM KELLER! Als ich gerade loslaufen wollte, packte mich etwas von hinten. Ich fuhr zusammen. Fing an zu schreien.. Plöztlich war es mir egal, ob ich Vegeta wecken würde, und was er von mir halten würde, geschweige denn, wie er mich bestrafen würde, wenn ich ihn aus seiner nächtlichen Ruhe reißen würde. Dann war ich eben ein Feigling..  
  
Doch dann, so als ob meine Glieder sich verselbstständigt hätten, fing ich an, mit aller Kraft gegen diese Macht zu treten, die mich festzuhalten schien. Ich schrie noch lauter und hörte nicht auf, auf meinen Verfolger einzupreschen. Meine Sinne spielten verrückt, plötzlich konnte ich meine eigene Stimme wieder hören, tief in mir drin. Ich bemerkte das außergewöhlich hohe Ki, das mein Angreifer zu haben schien, und was mich nur noch mehr zum kämpfen anstachelte.Plötzlich hörte ich ein gebrochens Flüstern: " Bitte..arg.bitte.ha..so.hör.doch.auf.ich..ich wollte. amm.. doch nicht.." Was es auch war, ich musste ihm schwer zugesetzt haben, denn das Flüstern ging nun in ein fast tonloses Flehen über: "Bitte." Dann hörte ich ein leises Schlurzen und einen dumpfen Knall, so als ob jemand zu Boden gesunken sei.  
  
Ich konnte selbst nicht fassen, was hier gerade passiert war. Ich ging etwas näher und da sich meine Augen nun an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte ich eine Gestalt erkennen, die am Boden lag.. "OH MEIN GOTT!!!" Nun erkannte ich den Körper, der da vor mir lag, es war.. "Vegeta.?" Ich lief sofort zu ihm hin und sank neben seinem leblosen Körper auf den Boden. "Was hab ich dir nur angetan?" Ich nahm seinen Kopf in meine Hände und versuchte in sein Gesicht zu blicken. "Oh Gott, ich flehe dich an, bitte lass ihn noch leben." Ich zog seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß und tastete nach seinem Puls..er atmete!Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich hätte mir das nie verzeihen können, wenn er .  
  
Ich hob ihn langsam an und trug ihn nach oben. Dort legt ich ihn auf's Sofa und sank dann neben ihm auf die Knie. Ich weinte.aus Furcht über das, was ich getan hatte.was passieren würde.und.weil ich so glücklich war. Ihm war nichts passiert. Und nun lag er da.so..so unschuldig..Ich zitterte immer noch, hatte mich noch nicht vom Schrecken erhohlt. " Ich hätte ihn fast...!" Dann betrachte ich ihn wieder. Seine sonst so strengen Gesichtszüge waren sichtlich entspannt, er schien so friedlich. Seine Wangen waren rosig und seine Lippen, oh mein Gott seine Lippen. Ich spürte ein kribbelndes Gefühl und fuhr mir mit dem Finger über den Mund. Wie gern würde ich jetzt...Nein! Aber er ist so schön.  
  
  
  
Ende 2. Kapitel 


	3. Tanz der Liebenden Kapitel 3

Hi Leuts, somit wären wir dann bei Kapitel 3 *freu freu* Ich wollt euch noch mal ganz doll für die Kommentare danken. Ich feru mich, dass es euch wenigsten ein bischen gefällt *gg* *knuddl* wawa, eure sara  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf." Wo..wo bin ich hier??" Langsam began alles um mich herum Gestallt anzunehemen.ich war.ich lag noch immer..auf dem Sofa.wohl besser gesagt auf.IHM.Erschreckt fuhr ich hoch. "Shit, wie konnte das passieren?? Wie lange ich wohl geschlafen habe?? Ob er schon wach ist?" Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf und sah in seine Gesicht: Nein, Gott sei dank, er schläft noch. Ich erhob mich und versuchte dabei, mich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, ich durfe ihn auf keinen Fall wecken! Wenn er jetzt erwachen würde.Aber vieleicht kann er sich ja auch gar nicht mehr erinneren..quatsch, warum sollte er sich NICHT mehr erinnern?? Als ich mich endlich in die Küsche geschlichen hatte, merkte ich, dass ich noch immer nichts, außer seinem T-shirt trug. Ich entschied erst mal nach oben zu gehen und mir was anständiges anzuziehen.  
  
"Ah, da bist du ja!" Ich kramte mein heißgeliebtes knallgrünes Kleid aus dem Schrank und zog mir dann erst mal das T-shirt über den Kopf. So stand ich nun vollkommen nackt in meinem Zimmer...in dem Zimmer, in dem er zuvor geschlafen hatte.  
  
Man merkt richtig, dass er hier geschlafen hat, es riecht noch alles nach ihm .. wie ich diesen leicht süsslichen Geruch liebe.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich ein starkes Ki hinter mir.. Schnell drehte ich mich um. da stand er, so wie ich ihn kannte: fieser Blick, zu einem leichten Grinsen verzogen, dieses gewisse Leuchten in den Augen und natürlich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt! « Ve.ve-ge-ta. ?? » - « Bin ich so schwer wieder zu erkennen?? »  
  
"Nein, a.aber, ich hatte jetzt nicht mit.mit d..dir gerechnet!" - " Hör auf zu stottern, ich tu dir schon nichts.." Er began zu lachen und kam auf mich zu. Ich war sehr überrascht, ich hätte wirklich gewettet, dass er mich jetzt fertig machen würde. "Willst du dir nicht mal was anziehen?? Das wird nämlich langsam peinlich." -"OH..SHIT!!!" Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und lief natürlich auch sofort knallrot an. Scheisse, wieso muss immer mir sowas passieren!! Erst will er mich töten.dann erschlage ich ihn fast.und dann blammiere ich mich auch noch bis auf die Knochen! "Wärtst du dann so lieb und würdest dich bitte mal umdrehen?!"-"Wieso sollte ich? Ich hab dich doch schon wesentlich freizügiger gesehen, und immerhin haben wir einen Sohn.." - "Ach, auf einmal fällt dir Trunks wieder ein, JA?? Du hasst mich 3 Jahre lang einfach so sitzen lassen und JETZT fällt er dir PLÖTZLICH WIEDER EIN!!!! " Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, meine Gefühle spielten schon wieder verrückt. Wie konnte er es wagen? Ich griff nach dem Kleid und wollte es mir gerade überziehen als ich zwei starke Hände auf meinen Hüften spürte. "Lass mich los.", versuchte ich in einem etwas ruhigeren Ton, aber es schien nicht zu funktionieren.,"LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!!!!" Doch die Hände lockerten sich keineswegs. Ich wurde unsanft gedreht und schon fand ich mich auf dem Boden wieder. Er hatte sich auf meine Beine gesetzt und drückte beide Arme gegen die Dielen. "Ich hätte wirklich allen Grund, dich zu töten, aber irgentwie, ich weiss auch nicht warum schaffe ich es nie, du.du."- "Schweratmend versuchte ich, etwas zu erwiedern, aber da legte sich auch schon eine grobe Hand auf meinen Mund. "Sei still! Jetzt ist es an mir! Ich wollte dir nie wehtun, aber du.du hasst mir keine Wahl gelassen. Ich musste dich einfach verlassen! Verstehst du nicht? Es hatte nichts mit Trunks zu tun.ich.ich habe ihn immer geliebt, das weisst du! Ich hätte ihm nie etwas antun können.." Aber mir, mir hasst du wehgetan.weisst du überhaupt, wieviel ich geweint habe, damals, als du mit diesem Flittchen abgehauen bisst? Ich habe mir Tage, Wochen, ja Monate darüber Gedanken gemacht, was ich dir so schreckliches getan haben könnte. Dicke Tränen quollen aus meinen Augen. Ich konnte nicht mehr.Ich lag auf dem Boden, nackt, unter ihm, und ich konnte nicht mehr. Kann man jemanden sosehr lieben, dass man ihn sogar 3 Jahre lange Einsamkeit verzeihen kann? Drei Jahre voller Leid? Ohne Antworten? Allein? Ja! Man kann!  
  
"Du..ich habe es versucht, aber ich kann es nicht.ich..kann dich nicht töten und ich werde es nie können! Deine Augen.du.dein ganzes Wesen.Du bist etwas besonnderes und ich will dich nie, nie mehr so sehen, wie in den Tagen, als ich gegangen bin, damals, vor langer Zeit..Ja, ich war jeden Abend da, an deinem Fenster..wollte dich trösten, in den Arm nehmen, lieben..aber, ich konnte es nicht.ich habe mir, nein, meinem Stolz, eingeredet, dass ich dich nicht brauchen würde, dass ich alles alleine kann aber..Gott es gibt sovieles, was ich dir gern erklären würde, aber.aber ich finde nicht die richtigen Worte.Wie kann ich das nur alles wieder gut machen?" Seine starke Hand lockerte sich und sie rutschte leicht von meinem Mund. Er senkte seinen Kopf und legte ihn auf meine nackte Brust. Ich hätte so gerne etwas gesagt, etwas getan, ihn in den Arm genommen, aber ich konnte nicht, meine Tränen erstickten jeglichen Ton, meine Trauer, mein Leid, jegliche Bewegung. Dann, plötzlich spürtes ich etwas warmes auf meinem Busen.es kitzelte ganz leicht.nass...immer mehr.warm.kein Schlurzen...er weinte auch, lautlos.still.zitternd..  
  
So lagen wir da, ich, nackt, unter ihm, und konnte nicht mehr..er, leicht bebend, über mir und konnte noch weniger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende 3.Kapitel 


	4. Tanz der Liebenden Kapitel 4

Hi Leuts, da ist es endlich *smiiiiile* *freu freu* Ich freu mich, dass es euch bis jetzt gefallen hat und danke allen, die mir nette Kommentare geschrieben haben ^_____^ Diesmal würd ich mich ganz besonnders über Kommentare freuen, da es mein erster Teil ist, wo ein wening lemon drin vorkommt, also, biiiiiiiiiiiddddddde *ganz lieb guckt* *euch alle knuddlt* eure sara babaz  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Langsam kehrte das Gefühl in meine Glieder zurück. Ich hob meine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Kopf. Streichelte langsam über sein weiches Haar und versuchte mit meinen Fingerspitzen alles in mich aufzunehmen. Nur ein Augenblick, so belanglos, und doch so wunderschön. Ein paar Minuten Frieden, Stille. "Ve.vegeta.tu mir das nie wieder an! Lass mich nie wieder allein.bitte." Er hob seinen Kopf leicht an und ich konnte nun die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen, die ich zuvor nur gespürt hatte. Er schaute mich mit großen Augen an und wusste scheinbar nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Ich ließ meine Finger von seinem Haar zu seiner Wange gleiten und strich leicht darüber. Dieser Moment schien ewig zu dauern.ich wollte nicht, dass er endete und doch schien es mir unerträglich.ich wollte eine Antwort..suchte in seinem Blick.nach.Bestätigung.nach Zuneigung..Endlich schien auch er sein Gefühl wiedergefunden zu haben. "Ich.ich kann es dir nicht versprechen.es ist soviel passiert.ich will dir nie wieder wehtun.und doch.du.du hasst meinen Stolz.mein verdammter Stolz.du hasst ihn gebrochen.als du mich besiegt hasst.damals. Ich konnte nicht anders..konnte dir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.du warst.bist stärker als ich.und es zerreist mich..innerlich.wie kann.soll ich dich beschützen.wenn du nicht..auf meine Hilfe angewiesen bist.mich nicht brauchst.ich.ich fühlte mich so nutzlos..." Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Er schien so hilflos.aber er hätte meine Hilfe nie akzeptiert! Zärtlich legte ich nun auch mein zweite Hand an seine Wange. "Das wollte ich nicht..ich.ich wollte nur, dass du stolz auf mich bist."  
  
Er sah mir tief in die Augen und es kam mir so vor als würde er in mein tiefstes Ich, meine Seele blicken.. Wir waren im Begriff, einander zu verzeihen. in diesem kurzen.stillen Augenblick.ohne Worte. Dann erhob er sich langsam und verließ das Zimmer. Als er an der Treppe angekommen war drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte kaum hörbar: "Und zieh dir endlich was an!" Ich musste unverhofft grinsen.  
  
Als ich etwas später, endlich bekleidet in die Küche tapste, stand er am Fenster und sah nach draußen, in den Garten. Es regnete und so spielten kleine Tropfen an der Scheibe. Gemütlich, so als zögerten sie noch, bahnten sie sich einen Weg nach unten um dann am Fensterrahmen abgefangen zu werden und zu einer kleinen Pfütze zusammenzuschmelzen. Ich wurde wieder melancholisch, unterdrückte jedoch das Bedürfnis, mich an seine Schulter zu lehnen.zu ihm zu gehen..ihn in meine Arme zu schließen. Tränen stiegen wieder auf, doch auch diese unterdrückte ich.  
  
Langsam, zögernd trat ich näher, vergewisserte mich jedoch dass er nicht zurückwisch. Ich konnte keine Anzeichen von Abstoßung in seiner Aura fühlen, was mich antrieb, noch näher an ihn heranzutreten. Er schien in das Bild, das sich vor ihm erstreckte vertieft und so bemerkte er mich erst, als ich in leicht anstubste. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um und packte mich an den Schultern.Oh, shit ich hätte ihn wohl besser nicht gestört, jetzt geht das Ganze schon wieder los! Ich wollte sofort zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, doch soweit kam ich nicht. Befor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatten sich seine Finger leicht auf meine Lippen gelegt. Er bewegte den Kopf leicht hin und her, um mir anzudeuten, dass ich nichts zu sagen brauchte. Dann beugte er sich langsam zu mir vor. Ich konnte seinen Atem schon auf meiner Stirn spüren und er rückte noch näher an mich heran. Wie selbstverständlich glitten seine Finger von meinen Lippen und umfassten mein Kinn. Er hob es leicht an und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Ein Knoten hatte sich in meinem Hals gebildet. Wenn er jetzt.Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und seine Lippen legten sich auf meine. Er schmeckte leicht nach Salz und nach Meer, warscheinlich noch von unserem Streit gestern. Es fühlte sich so weich an. Wie von selbst legten sich meine Hände in seinen Nacken. Es kribbelte überall in meinem Körper, so als würden kleine Fliegen in meinem Blut schwirren. Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, das ich solange vermisst hatte. Er strich sanft mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen so als würde er um Einlass bitten. Ich gewährte ihn ihm, indem ich zögernd meine Lippen öffnete. Er glitt langsam in meinen Mund und stupste meine Zunge an. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und mein Herz setzte aus. Wir schienen in einer endlosen Galxie zu schweben. Nichts zählte mer ausserhalb dieses Kusses. Ich gab mich ihm willenlos hin. Bitte nicht aufhören.ich.hmmmmmmm.. Erst jetzt nahm ich war, dass er seine Hände um meine Hüften gelegt hatte. Es war so schön.in seinen Armen. Ich fühlte mich so beschützt.wie früher..vor diesen hässlichen Geschehnissen.  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sich unsere Lippen voneinander. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen und drückte mich fest an sich. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.spürte seinen heißen Atem neben meinem Ohr. Kaum hörbar hauchte er mir ins Ohr: "Bitte vergib mir.aber ich.ich brauche dich."Jetzt setzte mein Herz endgultig aus. Er.er.der starke, unbesiegbare Sayajinprinz brauchte..MICH! Darauf konnte ich nichts antworten...hätte auch nicht gewusst was. Ich drückte mich einfach nur noch fester an ihn.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich wieder seine festen Hände auf meinen Hüften, die sich nun langsam nach oben schoben. Diese Berührungen jagten mir eiskalte und heiße Schauer durch den gesamten Körper. Jetzt konnte ich förmlich fühlen, was mich so lange gequält hatte. Ich wollte ihn! Mit meinem ganzen Herzen, meinem Wesen, meiner Seele.ich wollte ihn..so sehr.dass es wehtat. Erst wagten sich nur 2 Finger vor, hoben zärtlich mein Top an und streichelten darunter, als sie jedoch kein Hinderniss fanden, schob er langsam die ganze Hand darunter. Ich konnte seine warme weiche Hand auf meiner Brust fühlen, seine Finger, die leicht über meine Brustwarze strichen. Meine ganze Welt stand Kopf.wie war das möglich?? Er strich mir zärtlich über die Schulter und folgte mit dem Mund dem gleichen Weg, seinen andere Hand immer noch fest auf meiner Brust ruhend. Dann biss er in den Träger meines Tops und zog ihn mir sanft herunter. Etwas zögernd, tat er das gleiche auf der anderen Seite, so, dass das Top lautlos zu Boden glitt. Er hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf den Tisch. Ich suchte wieder seine Lippen und began ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.verwickelte ihn in ein wildes Zungenspiel. ..Oh mein Gott.bitte.ich sterbe. Wieder lösten sich seine Lippen von meinen, diesmal um zärtlich, beginnend an meinem Hals, meinen Körper zu erforschen. Erst, langsam.zärtlich knabbern.dann, immer fordernder werdend.mit seiner Zunge fest gegen meine Haut drückend. Ich began langsam zu Zittern.als seinen Zunge warm um meine Nippel kreiste..konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Hmmmmm, das tut so gut.!! Ich drückte mich fest an ihn.wusste nicht mehr vohin mit meinen Händen. ''Hnnnmmh.Ve.ge.ta!!'' Sein ganzer Mund umschloss nun meine Knospe.knabberte zärtlich daran. Ich vergrub eine Hand in seinem Haar, fuhr mit der anderen sanft über seinen Rücken.wagte mich unter sein Shirt.sofort konnte ich spüren, wie sich seine Härchen aufstellten. '' Ich habe das.ahnng.so vermisst!'' nuschelte er mir zu. Er drückte seinen Kopf fest an meine Brust und schaute zu mir hinauf. Ich hätte in dem Blau seiner Augen versinken können. Plötzlich musste ich grinsen: "Dein Shirt stöhrt etwas!" Noch bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte, hatte ich ihm das T-shirt über den Kopf gezogen. Nun konnte auch ich meine Hände nicht mehr still halten und strich über seinen stähleren Rücken.spürte jeden Muskel unter meinen Fingern.wanderte immer tiefer. Als ich fest über seinen Hintern streichelte zuckte er leicht zusammen und drückte sich dann noch fester gegen meine Brust. Ich glitt etwas tiefer und fuhr unter seine Hose. Folgte noch ein mal dem gleichen Weg wie eben. Dann strich ich kurz über seine Männlichkeit, die doch sehr erregt schien und legte wieder beide Hände in seinen Nacken. Er seuftzte, rutschte wieder auf meine Augenhöhe und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Nun began auch er sich vorzuwagen und zupfte etwas nervös an meinem Hosenbund. Ich riskierte einen weiteren Blick auf seine nun doch leicht ausgebeulte Hose..musste grinsen! Dann lies er endlich seine Hand unter meine Hose gleiten. Ich keuchte auf, als er über meinen Hügel strich und drückte mich noch fester an ihn. Er hob mich sanft an und zog mir dann meine Hose aus, so dass ich nun nackt auf dem Küschentisch saß. Er trat einen Schritt zurückt und betrachtene mich einen Augenblick dann zog auch er seine Hose aus und kam wieder auf mich zu. Sofort schloss ich meine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn gierig, lächtzte nach seinen Berührungen. Etwas zögern streichelte er meine Oberschenkel und lies dann seine Hand zu der empfindlichen Innenseite wandern. Ich keutschte in seinen Mund und drückte mein Becken gegen seins. Ich spürte seine Erektion zwichen meinen Beinen, die ihm unerträglich hart sein musste. Wie von selbst bahnten sich seine Finger einen Weg zu meiner Empfindlichkeit und begannnen leicht dagegen zu drücken. Nun hielt ich es nicht mehr an mir. Ich stöhnte zuerst etwas zögernd, dann erlösend auf. Eine heiße Welle durchlief meinen Körper..meine Lippen lösten sich von seinen und ich flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.."Bitte.nimm mich.!" Er schaute mich etwas überrascht an fand dann jedoch wieder meine Lippen. Als ich entschieden sein Glied umfasste und es zu meiner Scheide führte, spürte ich, wie er vor Erregung zitterte. Zärtlich und doch fordernd drang er in mich ein..seuftzte vor Erleichterung laut auf. Es schien mir als würde ich schweben, diesen Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit lies mich aufleben. Ich began mein Becken rytmisch zu seinen Stößen zu bewegen und drückte in tiefer in mich. Er stöhnte immer lauter auf und zitterte am ganzen Körper, was mich nur noch heisser werden lies. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus.schien zu platzten vor Erregung. Bewegte mich immer scheller und atmete immer flacher. Er stöhnte in meinen Mund und umfasste fest meine Schultern. "Ich...liebe dich...!" Tausend Sterne schossen in das Grün meiner Augen und ich stöhnte laut auf. Er zuckte zusammen und keuschte ebenfalls laut. Mit einem letzten Stoß kammen wir beide. Dann wurde seine Griff lockerer und wir sanken erschöpft zusammen. 


	5. Tanz der Liebenden Kapitel 5

Hi Leuts, Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch noch an mich erinneren ( Hier nun nach ganz langer Zeit endlich der fünfte und letzte Teil meiner fic. Eigentlich finde ich, dass er gar nicht mehr nötig war, abe ich dachte, irgentetwas musst du noch schreiben, desshalb ist er auch, meiner Meinung nach, nicht so gut geworden. Naja, ihr entscheidet am besten selbst, ob für euch die fic nach dem 4ten oder nach dem 5ten Kapitel aufhöhrt. Hoffe trotzdem, dass euch meine fic gefallen hat, Danke an alle Leser, Baba Eure Sara  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Langsam kehrte das Leben in mich zurück. Ich spürte, wie mein ganzer Körper kribbelte, so als ob ein ganzer Schwarm Bienen mit einem Mal durch mich hindurch sausen würde. Ich spürte seine Hand noch immer auf meiner Brust ruhen und ich hörte noch immer das Trommeln des Regens an der Scheibe. Ich verspürte auch noch immer das Ziehen in meinem Unterleib, das sich wärend des Aktes ausgebreitet hatte, das so gut getan hatte. Nur mein Verlangen, das lang verdrängte Verlangen nach Liebe, nach dieser fleischlichen Lust, es war vergangen. Ich hatte mich ihm hingegeben, er hatte mich genommen. Jetzt saß ich vor ihm. Nackt. Auf dem Küschentisch, auf dem ich nun schon seit solangem, jeden Tag, allein, aß. Ich blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, sah, wie erschöpft sie waren, wie sie noch von der Anstrengung vibrierten. Ich genoß diesen Augenblick, wie all die anderen an dem Tag.  
  
"Willst du mich nicht loslassen? Sonst werde ich noch zu Stein." Ich sagte es, mit diesem ironisch-von innen grinsendem Ton, den ich schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht hatte, doch er verfehlte seine Wirkung keinesfalls. Grinsend löste er sich von mir, sagte jedoch kein Wort, erwiederte nur meinen starren Blick. Langsam rutschte ich von meinem Platz und spürte, wie der Schweiß unter meinen Pobacken kribbelte. Ich wendete meinen Blick von ihm ab und drehte mich um. Dann ging ich langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmer. ,,Du liebst mich also?'' Ich konnte seinen starren Blick auf meinem Rücken spüren. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. ,, Schon gut, du brauchst nicht zu antworten.'' Ich trat ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich, noch immer unbekleidet, auf die Couch. Ich konnte die Gefühle, die dieser Gedanke bei mir auslöste nicht genau einstufen. Ich wahr froh, nein, glücklich, mit ihm geschlafen zu haben Und ich wusste auch, dass er es nicht minder genossen hatte. Ich spürte eine leichte Berührung an meinem linken Schenkel und drehte den Kopf. Er hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und starrte den Boden an, als wolle er ihn hypnotisieren. Dann began er sehr leise zu murmeln: ,, Bulma..ich.weiß nicht, was ich denken soll...'' Ich musste mich sehr konzentrieren um seine Worte zu hören, aber nach und nach, passte sich mein Gehör an. ,, Ich bin hier aufgetaucht, weil ich mich nach jemandem sehnte. Ich brauchte jemanden, mit dem ich redden konnte.und, ich habe dich vermisst, ich wollte dich wieder sehen, aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass..JA, ich liebe dich..noch immer! Ich habe nie aufgehört..es tut mir so leid, was ich dir angetan habe, ich will versuchen...bitte...lass mich nicht gehen...'' Ich schaute ihn lange an und bemerkte das glitzern in seinen Augen, kleine Tränen formten sich. ,,Vegeta.''. Ich legte eine Hand auf seine. ,, Ich liebe dich doch auch, mein Koi, und ich würde dich nie gehen lassen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Stolz gebrochen habe. Ich will nicht mehr gegen dich kämpfen, ich will das du mich beschützt, dass du für mich da bist, bitte.'' Dann nahm er mich in den Arm und streichelte sanft meinen Rücken. Ich musste wieder an unseren Sohn denken. Dann beschloss ich, von jetzt an, alles zu genießen und nicht mehr darüber nach zu denken, was noch alles kommen wird. Ich liebte diesen Mann, und er liebte mich, was also sollten wir nicht gemeinsam meistern?  
  
Ende 


End file.
